In The End/Chapter 6: The Storm Is Coming
This is the sixth chapter of In The End. Story Day 11 Of The Zombie Apocalypse *Hailey tries to cheer up Amy and Lucas after their mom's death. Hailey: Wanna play? You guys haven't played since Eliza died. Amy: I'm too sad to play right now. *cries* Lucas: Me too. Hailey: Okay...? Ben: Walkers! Dozens of them! Dave: This is it! Pack up! We're moving out! Noah: Why? Dave: Walkers! We can't deal with a horde that big! *The survivors moved out of the camp. Simon looked back to see that it was now infested with walkers. Dave: Keep moving! Lucas: I'm tired. I can't walk anymore. Hailey: I'll carry you little boy. *Hailey picks up Lucas and carries him on her back. Lucas: By the way, I'm not that little anymore. *The group arrives at the Samson Hotel. Lane: This is where we're staying. Ashley: Why are we staying here? Lane: I'm familiar with this place. Plus, it's secure with plexiglass windows, making it much harder for the dead to get in. Ryan: Good idea. Amy: Do they have a water park here? Lane: Yes, but sadly it no longer works. But, I might be able to get it running again. *The survivors walk into the hotel. But, they are held at gunpoint by three men. Brody: Who are you? Danny: Kill them. Derek: You always say that. We don't know if they're bandits. Danny: Are you guys bandits? Dave: We're not bandits. Brody: Wait a minute, you have kids with you? Jacob: Yes, two. Danny: So, you guys are not bandits. Bandits never take kids with them. I'm Danny, this is Derek and Brody. Kat and Xavier are upstairs. Xavier is 12. Lane: Maybe you guys can play with Xavier. Jessica: I wanna join in! Hailey: Me too! Derek: Enjoy the place. *Amy, Lucas, Jessica, and Hailey ran upstairs. Lane was shocked to see that the water park was operational. Danny: I got this place back up and running using a water pump outside. It's powered by wind turbines, also outside. Lane: That's nice. Kids, the water park is open! Xavier: Yay! *The kids changed into their swimsuits and jumped into the water. Danny and Lane watched them play. Danny: Look at them. This might be the last time you'll ever see this. Lane: Yeah. They won't be innocent forever. Danny: I know right. Lane: Danny. Danny: Yes Lane. Lane: Wanna jump in? This might be your last chance to do this. Danny: Yes. Let's grab our swim trunks and let's jump in. *Lane and Danny jumped in and they played with the kids. Ryan, Simon, Dave, and Brody conversed upstairs. Simon: Let's put the sniper rifle here. Brody: Why do you want it here? Simon: We'll get clearer visuals. *Simon fired at walkers when Derek walked up. Dave: Hi Derek. Derek: Dave, where did you put our supplies? Dave: In the storage room in the basement. Derek: Just want to know. *Out of nowhere, Derek is shot in the head by a sniper bullet. Brody: Bloody hell! Ryan: Derek is dead. *Ryan ran outside the room. Ryan: Derek is dead! Jessica: What the? *Out of nowhere, a walker horde is spotted, coming towards the hotel. Dave: Simon, man the sniper rifle. We'll head outside and kill those walkers. *Jacob, Jessica, Ryan, Ben, Brody, and Dave ran out to kill the impending horde. Lane: Wonder what's going on outside. I heard them saying Derek is dead. Danny: What?! Derek is dead?! Lane: I know right. Amy, Lucas, and Xavier: Someone push us down the water slide. Lane: Let's push them down. Danny: Okay. *Danny, and Lane pushed the kids down the water slide. Outside, the survivors are still finishing off the horde. When all of a sudden, they heard a scream. Dave: Ryan's been bitten! *Ryan screamed as walkers piled on top of him and ripped his guts out. Cast Main Cast *David Boreanaz as Jacob Edwards *Josh Lucas as Ryan *Lily Loveless as Hailey *James McAvoy as Simon Adams *Andrew Garfield as Dave Prescott *Chris Pratt as Noah Johnson *Jake Abel as Ben *Dave Franco as Lane *Lawrence Gilliard Jr. as Brody Co-Stars *Max Charles as Lucas *Kyla Kennedy as Amy *Willa Holland as Ashley *Adrianne Palicki as Jessica *Tim Burd as Danny *Mike Vogel as Derek *David Mazouz as Xavier *Radha Mitchell as Kat Deaths *Derek *Ryan Trvia *First appearance of Brody *First appearance of Danny *First appearance of Xavier *First appearance of Kat *First and last appearance of Derek *Last appearance of Ryan *Ben and Lane were upgraded to the main cast in this episode. Category:In The End Chapters